Back in Hell
by Grave Girl
Summary: Johnny gets killed and is sent to heaven and hell again. He gets to live again but when he comes back a few things have gone wrong.... He may as well still be in hell R&R Pg-13 for languege and violence
1. Time to Die

Head Explody  
  
Disclamer: I do not own anything you see here exept the plot.  
  
Summary: Nny gets killed again, gets sent to heaven, gets sent to hell, comes back, but when he comes back 2 things are quite different, one is bad, one is very bad.   
  
Nny was walking down to the 24/7 to get an Ice Sucky. Oh how he wanted one, he wanted one very very badly.  
  
Anyway when he was walking in he noticed the store was getting robbed, yet again. Oh shit, Nny thought Must I do this again? Every time this place got robbed Johnny was ussally the to get them, Oh well, Johnny thought I needed some more blood for that god damn wall anyway. So Johnny took out his knife and walked in.  
  
The robber turned around and looked at Johnny and walked over, "Now just what do you think your doing?" the robber asked Johnny.   
  
"Just coming in for an Ice Sucky" Johnny said calmly, only slightly surprised that the voice was a girl.  
  
:Yeah, well give me your money, put your hands in the air and just walk out slowly before I blast your brains out." she said waving her gun in his face.   
  
Johnny thought there was something fammilar about her voice, but he didn't think of it for long and just walked past her twoard the Ice Sucky machine.  
  
"What do you think your doing? I didn't say to go get your self a Ice Sucky, I said gimmie your goddamn money."  
  
Johnny just sighed, "I was just giving you a chance to leave, I would suggest you take that chance right now and leave," he said glaring at her. Wishing he knew who she was. She was wearing a ski mask so he could not see her face.  
  
" I am starting to get sick of your shithlole you call a mouth" she said, raising her gun.  
  
Johnny didn't wait for her to shoot. He dodged into the aisles to get around her without being seen, went behind her and quickly cut off her leg.  
  
"FUCK!" she yelled in obcene aggony "You bitch are going to pay for that."  
  
The girl turned around and saw Johnny standing there, smirking. "Die bastard, die." She whispered  
  
Before Johnny knew what was happining. She whipped her gun and shot him in the head.  
  
(A/n ïnsert your own bloody graphics here)  
  
She walked up to Johnny, laying on the floor bleeding to death.  
  
"Did you think I looked fammiliar to you?" She said bending over him.   
  
She took off her mask to show Johnny who she was.   
  
Johnny gasped. Now he knew.  
  
The girl's accomplice ran in and took the money and helped her to the car and sped off before the police got there.  
  
"Devi......" Johnny said quietly before he died.  
  
A/n: well i hoped you people liked this. i suck at begginings and i promise this will get better. R&R.  
  
()()  
  
(0_0)  
  
(0__0)  
  
(0___0). BUNNY!! teehee 


	2. Heaven, I think

Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me.  
  
A/n: Sorry it has taken me such a long time.  
  
"Oh shit, not this place again." Johnny said looking around at the ever so fammilliar filthy, shit covered clouds.  
  
It was heaven.  
  
Johnny sighed and walked over to the angel with neat glasses. "Hey, uh, could I have another bandaid? My head seems to have gotten quite damaged again."  
  
"Oh hell, not you again. Here's a damn bandaid. I am not even going to look you up, I just had a churro and it was rather tasty."  
  
"Oh well, do I get to stay this time? Or am I still a god damned flusher?"  
  
"I rather doubt that you are staying, you probably were still doing all the same stuff. You probably went on a killing spree when you found out you lost most your hair.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"For a while I bacame belimac so if I couldn't get my self to throw up I would look you up and I would have no choice to do anything but throw up. Any way, I don't want to waste time here talking to you because you don't belong here still."  
  
"How do you know if I don't belong here?"  
  
"Stop asking so many damn questions. If you belonged here by know you would hav--" BOOM  
  
"You need to learn how to shut the hell up." Johnny said walking away, having just exploded the angels head.  
  
"I think I'll go check up God"  
  
Johnny walked over to where he knew where God was. "What the hell...."  
  
Instead of the fat little lan gnome sleeping in a Laz-E-God chair God used to be Johnny saw a still short yet musular God running laps."  
  
"Ummm... God what the hell is this? I thought you needed 'downtime'"  
  
"Well, I was thinking a lot since your last visit and I decided to go belimec to lose all that unneccesary weight and then I joined that Bally Total Fitness they built up here and got fit! I am now the God everyone thinks I am!"  
  
"UUhhh, well great" Johnny said, slightly scared of the new, perky, happy god. "I'll just be going over here now." Johnny said quickly walking away to see if he could go find Damned Elise.  
  
"But- but wait, don't you want me to answer your questions? God said really quickly.   
  
Johnny stopped, "You will, actully answer my questions this time?"  
  
God: "Yup! I told, I am a new god know! And please don't call me God, such a silly name, Call me Bob, I like that name so much better."  
  
"Well, ok, Bob, first I would like to know why,--" POOF Johnny dissapeared off to hell.  
  
"Aaahhhh, I never get to answer crazy-people-who-kill's questions. They always dissapear off to hell before they get to ask." Bob said, dissapointed.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
A/n: I am sorry I took so long with this chapter, I first, got a writers block but when it went away I was to busy and then I was grounded. Such an unfair world it is. I promise I will have the next chapter up tommorow. I've got ideas =)  
  
I like cheese.   
  
Oh, and thank you to all who have reveiwed. And I am going to fix chapter 1. Devi will ot run off. 


End file.
